The Couple in the Park
by unrequited1984
Summary: Angela tries to make things right, but is it too late?


The Couple in the Park by unrequited1984

Rating: PG for fluff and sweet kisses

Part 1

Temperance had finally hit her stride with her novel, ideas were flowing and she thought that the new relationship between Kathy and Andy was really going to work. Everything was going smoothly until she heard the distinctive 'flop' that meant that Angela was there and she wanted to talk.

Turning around to face her best friend Temperance immediately put any annoyance at the interruption on the back burner. Angela's face didn't show any signs of her normal happiness or even the spark in her eyes that said she had been up to some mischief. Instead all Brennan could see was regret mixed with sadness and a pain that was all too familiar. She didn't say anything knowing that when Angela was ready she would start the conversation.

Angela contemplated her lap a few seconds more before speaking, "I need your advice Bren. It's about Jack-"

"Should I go get Cam?" Bren interrupted, when it came to giving romance advice she still didn't feel qualified.

Angela let out an exasperated sigh, "No, I don't want to talk to Cam. Cam isn't my best friend, Cam doesn't know me. I need to talk to you, or have I given you too much to handle in your anthropological role as primary platonic partner."

"Ouch" Brennan got out of her chair to sit next to Angela, "Message received."

Angela let out a dark chuckle, "Besides all Cam knows about is picking the exact wrong person to sleep with at work, which she finally seems to realize."

Brennan cocked her head in confusion, "Huh?"

Angela really didn't want to have to lead Brennan through this conversation or she'd never get the advice she came for. But then again Brennan would always be Brennan, oblivious to the end, "That whole spiel about flirting at work being fun but not translating to the real world. That was obviously her way of saying that the fling between her and Booth is through. They're going through their awkward period right now and things should be back to normal soon, which is good because it was starting to feel really cramped around here."

Temperance took those words in and mulled them around; she had been hurt when Angela had been the one to break the news about the affair between her boss and her partner. She hadn't let on of course but everything was starting to make sense, especially the night last week when Booth had stayed to help her with the paperwork for the Swanson case. She had heard the distinctive click of Cam's boots and hadn't even needed her pop-culture dictionary to silently substitute the word booty-call when he said he had an appointment. When he hadn't left she had wondered if there was trouble in paradise and was filled with relief to think that maybe her relationship with Booth could finally get back on track. The professional one, of course as she didn't have any other kind with him. She pushed back all thoughts of the way her stomach fluttered when his face had been inches from hers and the intense way his eyes stared at her before he went of on some tangent about the take out food. Bringing herself back to the present she realized that while she had been reminiscing her friend was still sitting there, still with that look of pain in her eyes. "So what do you want to ask me about Jack? I definitely have been a very bad friend I didn't even ask how your date went. Was it horrible?"

Angela laid her head on the back on the couch, "That's the problem. It was wonderful. It was the best date I think I've ever been on. He took me to the park and we went on the swings."

Temperance smiled, knowing Angela's love for all things child-like thought that would have been perfect for her, "Wow."

Her friend nodded, "Yeah"

Angela brought her legs up on the couch and brought her head down to lie in her friends lap. They hadn't sat like that since Kirk died but Temperance didn't seem to mind the overly-familiar arrangement as she began stroking her friend's hair.

Angela smiled up at her, "He kissed me Bren. It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. It was sweet and soft and perfect, I felt like…like I was feeling these emotions for the first time. It was so pure."

Temperance curled one strand of hair around her finger, careful not to catch it in her rings, "So what's the problem? Why ask me advice?"

The soft smile that had appeared on Angela's face at the mention of the kiss disappeared just as quickly, "Because I did take your advice and when he finally cornered me the next day I told him that it wouldn't work. That our work and our friends here would suffer, that we should go back to the way things were, even though we know we have the potential to be something great."

Tears slipped down her cheek onto Brennan's legs and suddenly Angela's face crumpled, and her voice seemed desperate, "I miss him. I see him every damn day but I miss how he was, how he used to smile at me and shameless flirt at every opportunity. I need you to tell me you were wrong. That anthropology be damned and that I can have it all, my work, my friends," she sniffed, "and him."

Temperance mentally kicked herself, this is why she didn't give advice; it always came back to bite her in her gluteus maximus. Gently she removed her fingers from the artists' hair and lifted her shoulders indicating that Angela should sit up. When she did Brennan looked her straight in the eye, "I was wrong. Haven't you learned by now that when it comes to romance, whether it be interoffice or not, that what ever advice I give or live by you should do the exact opposite. Just because anthropologically speaking it isn't a good idea for coworkers to date doesn't mean it's true for you and Jack. Even I've noticed how he looks at you. You deserve the kind of man who will adore you, not just for being beautiful, but because you are fun and sweet. He should adore you because you still love the simple pleasure that swinging on a swing provides. And Jack is that man. Gosh I shouldn't even listen to me."

The pain was slowly leaving Angela's eyes, though some lingered. She took Temp's hand, "Just think about that next time Booth comes around."

The shared a tired laugh, "Maybe I will. Now what are you going to do about Jack?"

Angela stood and nodded her head resolutely, "I'm going to see if there is any chance in hell that he'll forgive."

Temp smiled as Angela left her office with a familiar sparkle coming back to her eyes. She walked over to her desk and got her cell phone and decided maybe it was time to try this living thing everybody kept talking about as she dialed Booth's number. Maybe he would be the one to help her do it.

Part 2

Jack Hodgins now dreaded coming to work. There was a time when work was the highlight of his day. Not only did he get to play with dirt and bugs but he got to be in the presence of the most beautiful woman in the world. Now the dirt and the bugs were still there, and the woman was no less beautiful, but the joy was gone. He had scheduled a meeting with Camille the next day about transferring out of the Jeffersonian, maybe finding a lab in California, or as far away as he could get. Today hadn't been so bad, he supposed. He hadn't seen her once; whether that was because she was avoiding him or the other way around he didn't know. As he pulled up his email he pictured the radiant smile she had on their date just after he kissed her, the image was quickly smashed by the words she had spoken, "Friends". God, he thought, whoever didn't think that 'friends' was a four letter word had never been hurt as he had. With all the negative thoughts swirling around he didn't notice her email until his hand was on the delete button. He froze, her name 'Angela Montenegro' in the "From" column with the word 'Swings' in the subject; what could it mean? He debated even reading it, thinking that if it was just another analogy of what could go wrong if they tried a relationship then he didn't even want to read it. But what if it wasn't? This last thought wouldn't go away so he opened the email and read the few words that were there.

Jack

Meet me at the swings tonight at 7. I hope you come.

Angela

He slowly sat back on his stool, trying to find any hidden meanings in her words. It was a trick, was his first thought, just a way for her to ease her troubled conscience for breaking his heart. Not Angela, he scolded himself, she's not that way. If she wants to meet me she obviously has something to say and I should at least hear her out. The bitter side of him couldn't help but throw out the thought that this could only end in tears.

He pulled up to the park and in the distance saw her distinctive figure slowly rocking back and forth on the swing she had occupied the week before. He walked toward her with his arms crossed; clearly showing that he didn't completely trust the situation.

She gave him a half smile and a look from under her lashes, "You came."

He leaned against the frame of the swing and considered her, "I almost didn't, I haven't been given much reason to think that you aren't just going to trample on my heart again."

She stopped the swing completely and put her hands in her lap, her head downcast, "I deserve that. I deserve worse. I know that I had no right to ask you to meet me here and you have no idea how glad I am that you're here. To tell you the truth Jack…"

Her voice faded out and he thought that she looked so small, drawn in on herself that he couldn't help but move closer to her and sit on the swing next to hers, "Yeah?"

She looked at him directly, "To tell you the truth I've been completely miserable this week."

She could tell he wanted to answer her indignantly but she didn't give him a chance, "And I know I have no right to feel this way. That I screwed up and I should have to live with my choices and the pain I've caused you and myself. But I don't want to, call me selfish but I don't want to be miserable. Not when what could make me happy is sitting right next to me. Especially not if by making myself happy I could also make you happy, and if you've decided that you don't want me anymore, that I couldn't make you happy then I'll leave you alone."

She tentatively reached out a hand and laid it on his which clung to the chain, "You gave me a second chance once Jack, give me another one?"

Jack looked into her eyes, judging her sincerity, and saw nothing but hope and a tear that was pooling in the corner of her eye. He debated with himself; did he really want to set himself up for heartache again? What if down the line she decided that the work was more important and she pulled the same shit all over again? But then again, he told himself, it's Angela. The woman of my dreams, and deep down he knew he'd give her a million chances if it meant being with her for only one day.

He got up from the swing and stood in front her, pushing her chains back he got her in a standing position identical to the one from their date, "Angela, you have to tell me this is it. I can't keep bouncing back and forth between loving you in secret as a friend, and loving you in the open as more. I just don't think I can take that again. If we make this decision, if I forgive you and we try again, no more changing your mind. What do you say to that?"

She nodded, "No more Jack. I was trying to be smart, I was trying to be logical. I even got advice from Brennan."

He couldn't help a small laugh, "You asked Brennan about this? You were desperate."

She rolled her eyes, "She is my best friend. But love isn't logical, and even Tempe agreed that I was a fool to let you go. So this is it Jack, you and I for as long as we can."

He brought his lips closer to hers, "How does forever sound?"

The tear finally slipped down her cheek, "Throw in another day and you've got a deal."

He gently wiped the tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "Deal."

He kissed her again, this time her hands were not content to stay on the swing but wound up around his neck, one curling into his curly hair.

As the kiss came to an end she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes, "You wanna get out of here, Hodgie?"

He took her hand and led her towards his car, "I'd like nothing more Angie."


End file.
